This invention relates to a system for identifying electrical faults in a vehicle power supply, and to identify a failing system based upon the identified electrical faults.
Vehicles are being provided with more and more electrically controlled components each year. As an example, entertainment systems and driver information systems such as navigation systems are becoming widely utilized. Moreover, traditional vehicle systems such as brakes, and even steering are becoming electrically controlled.
The electrically controlled systems are typically controlled on a single computer busline. With the addition of more and more electrical systems to the vehicle, there are more signals passing over the data busline.
While electrically controlled systems are beneficial for many reasons, the electrical systems are all subject to failure. Such systems may thus fail, and it would be desirable to provide a simple way of detecting the failure of any one system. The use of a common busline does make it difficult to identify which system is failing.